


Insatiable

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil, Dirty Talk, Incubus!Phil, M/M, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Creatures, cockslut!phil, human dan, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Phil is an incubus and Dan is his human boyfriend.





	Insatiable

Phil gave a whine as he sucked around the girthy dildo while he bounced up and down on another one suction-cupped to the floor. 

When he had woken up this morning, the first thing he noticed was that Dan was gone. There was a text waiting on Phil’s phone about Dan spending the day at the shops. The second thing he noticed was his tail had appeared sometime during the night while he sleeping. Reaching up and behind him, Phil had confirmed that his horns and wings had shown up as well. 

Phil Lester was an incubus, meaning he not only had all these wonderful extra appendages, but he also fed off of sexual energy. It took him a long time to come to terms with what he was. Dan helped him with a lot of that. 

Speaking of Dan, Phil is desperate and _Dan wasn’t here_. Masturbation only got him so far, but it was sort of like eating just soup for a meal. It was filling, but had no substance.

Phil gives a strangled sob as he comes for probably the fifth time that day. His chest glistens with sweat and his previous releases, but all of it just wasn’t enough. 

His inner mantra of ‘ _DanDanDan_ ’ is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Phil? I’m back.” Dan calls and Phil is standing up on shaky legs, running towards the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Whoa.” Dan says as Phil bounds down the hallway and leaps into his arms, nearly knocking him off-balance. Phil’s wings wrap around them both, encasing them in darkness. 

“Hi.” Dan breathes, his hands coming up to rest on Phil’s waist. “Miss me?”

Phil whimpers and nuzzles his face against Dan’s. “Dan,” His voice is rough and raspy from moaning all day. “Hungry.”

“You’re hungry, baby?” Dan asks, “Want me to make dinner?”

Phil shakes his head, his hand trailing down to squeeze Dan’s crotch, causing the other man to gasp. “Not that kind of hungry.”

Dan hums. “Well, let me take you to bed and feed you.” He begins walking down the hall, Phil clinging to his neck.

When Phil is finally deposited on their bed, he immediately sits up and unbuttons Dan’s pants.

Dan’s cock is perfect. Long, with a bulbous tip, curving slightly to one side. Phil leans forward and swallows the entirety of it down his throat in one fell swoop. 

Dan moans and throws his head back as Phil’s mouth envelopes him. “F-fuck.”

Phil hums, his eyes falling shut as he savors the taste and feel of Dan’s member. This is what he’d been waiting for all day, yet he needed more. 

He pulls back enough so the tip is just brushing his lips. 

“Dan, please,” he begs, looking up at Dan blearily, “Fuck my mouth. Please.”

“Jesus.” Dan whispers under his breath at the sight of his incubus boyfriend lying on their bed, literally begging for his cock. Without wasting any more time, Dan grabs Phil’s horns and jerks his hips forward, shoving his dick all the way down Phil’s throat. 

Phil wants to weep in joy and relief as he is finally, _finally_ getting used just how he likes it. Dan’s cock is hot and heavy as it moves across his tongue. Every time it hits the back of his throat, his eyes water and he chokes. 

“Oh, fuck.” Dan groans as he feels Phil’s throat convulse around him. He looks over his boyfriend sprawled on the bed, his leathery wings lifting in the air in time with his head bobbing, his tail curling around one of his ankles almost in overwhelm. “Goddamn, you’re just _gagging_ for it, aren’t you?”

Phil gives a half-strangled whimper in affirmation before he goes back down, his nose hitting Dan’s pelvis, this time keeping his face buried in the short, wiry pubes. 

All too soon, Dan’s pulling away, and Phil is flopping forward with a disappointed whine. His sadness instantly vanishes when he sees Dan practically tearing his clothes off. Phil scrambles to settle his head on the pillows.

“Have you been this desperate all day?” Dan asks as he crawls, completely naked now, onto the bed. “Did you fuck yourself, wishing it was me instead?” He looms over Phil, he’s all Phil can see. 

Phil sobs, just wanting to be fucked already. His tail snakes around Dan’s waist, tugging him and causing Dan to collapse on top of him with a soft oomph. 

“C’mon, Dan, just- get in me.” Phil pants. He feels so desperate and slutty, and he loves it. He knows Dan loves it too. “I’m ready. Just slide it in. It’ll be so easy for you. Please!”

“God, I love it when you beg for me.” Dan leans back, taking in the sight of Phil’s enormous cock sitting on his stomach, hard and red and huge. One of Dan’s favorite things was sitting on that glorious dick. Tonight, though, Phil needs him. He lines himself up with Phil’s hole and starts sinking in, moaning at how easy Phil takes him. Perks of being an incubus, he supposes. Phil is hot and tight around Dan’s cock and Dan is trying not to blow his load and have this all end too soon. 

Phil is mewling and writhing around as Dan bottoms out. “You’re so big.” he sobs. 

“Not as big as you.” Dan says, reaching down to grab Phil’s cock in his hand. “Love it when you fuck me with this.”

Phil whines and arches his back, somehow taking Dan even further inside. 

“God, you’re such a fucking _slut_.” Dan grits out as he sets a punishing pace, thrusting in and out of Phil. 

There was a silence from both of them, broken only by harsh panting and the slapping of skin-on-skin. Then, Dan shifts, changing the angle and Phil gasps.

“Dan.” Phil moans, reveling in the feeling of Dan’s cock brushing over his prostate on every thrust. “Dan, Dan, Dan.”

“I’m right here.” Dan pants, picking up the pace. 

For a few moments, Phil just lay there, sobbing in pleasure. Dan’s cock was stretching him in all the right places. Another shift and Dan hits his prostate dead on and Phil screams. 

Phil reaches up, pushing Dan off him, making him flop on his back. Immediately he pounces back on Dan, sheathing his cock back inside him. He began bouncing up and down, practically frenzied in his movements. 

“Fuck, you’re magnificent.” Dan gasps out, awed as he stares at Phil working himself desperately back on his cock. “You’re so beautiful like this, you know, when you’re acting like my own personal whore.”

Phil gives a wail and he can feel the familiar build-up of energy inside. He takes it inside greedily, allowing it to fill him up and satisfy him. He feels so full and now all he needs is for Dan and himself to come. He quickens his pace, clenching down on Dan on every down stroke. 

“Phil, f-fuck.” Dan gulps, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He reaches down to take Phil’s cock in his hand. “Come with me, baby.”

Phil gives one last bounce, slamming himself onto Dan’s dick and comes with a shout, hot streams of white shooting up both their bodies. Dan moans and, moments later, is emptying himself inside of Phil’s shivering body. 

For a minute, they both just lay there, reveling in their aftershocks and listening to the other breathing. 

Then, Phil is on his feet, bounding towards the door. 

“Phil…” Dan croaks. He turns his head towards his retreating boyfriend and that’s almost too much effort. He feels absolutely exhausted on top of the warm, satisfied sensation of his orgasm. 

“Relax.” Phil laughs, disappearing momentarily into the bathroom before returning with a dampened towel. He cleans up himself and Dan before tucking a blanket around his boyfriend. 

Dan cracks open an eye to watch Phil. His boyfriend’s horns were already receding back into his hairline and his wings were now gone, leaving Phil looking human again. “Feeling better?”

“More than better, I feel great!” Phil says enthusiastically, “I’m going to go film a video or two right now!” 

Dan chuckles at Phil’s renewed vigor. “Well, don’t stay up too late, and don’t eat all my cereal again.”

“I can’t help it!” Phil says, pouting adorably, “After I feed from you, I’m actually hungry for real!”

Dan merely gives a sleepy grunt, his eyes falling closed. Phil tiptoes out of their room, shutting off the light as he went. Dan will need plenty of rest for round two later anyway.


End file.
